Cat in the Tower?
by detrametal
Summary: When the four members of the Teen Titans started out the dark girl found a particularly foul-tempered black cat. She took him home, never knowing what type of evil she would unleash on the unsuspecting world. "Aww, da poor wittle kitty beat up da big bad HIVE team. HAHAHA-OH GOD! GETTITOFFAME!" humor with a side of humor


A personality swap story, Raven has full control over her powers

* * *

Robin smiled at his team. God, finally. His. Right now it was the dark psychic, Raven, the cheery alien, Starfire, and the cyborg…well, Cyborg. He looked out of their tower and his smile fell slightly, the rain hadn't let up for six days and it was getting ridiculous. Raven looked up from reading on the couch "I'm going out to get some more tea before it gets any worse" nobody saw this as abnormal, for the two months they had known each other the dark girl's addiction to tea was one of the few things you didn't mess with.

When she came back with a bleeding hand and a orb of black power roaring, growling and shaking things got weird. The doors opened and they saw the girl cradling her bandaged hand while the black orb beside her at head height hissed and spat. Cy rushed up "Rae, you okay?"

As she put the tea in the cabinet with the yowling ball of hate floating behind her she nodded "Yes, but this cat managed to claw me while I was walking out of the store."

Robin stared uncomprehendingly "…so you picked it up to bring it here?"

She shrugged and allowed the ball to fall away and Starfire caught the creature in a hug "Oh my glorious little friend! We shall do most excellent things of- AHH!" the most resilient of the titans held her bleeding hand to her chest as the cat rushed away.

Robin rushed over and held her hand while examining the wound, _"Damn"_ he whistled, four deep slashes ran from her shoulder all the way down to her fingers. At once he was angry but he also understood, angry because his beloved Starfire got hurt, understanding because the afore mentioned girl didn't know she could crush a battleship with her hug. He turned to Raven "If the cat's going to act like this you need to let it go"

Starfire looked crushed, Cy looked down disapprovingly, but the thing that changed his mind was the scowl on Raven's face as her eyes burned white and she growled "Oh, really?" he quickly folded.

* * *

When the other titans had fallen asleep Raven slipped out of her room to find the cat, they hadn't heard anything from it since it had ran away from Star. As she lifted the candle she heard the rustle of cans _'forgot to get cat food'_ she thought before floating over to the kitchen, a can rolled around the corner and stopped at her foot. Cautiously she picked it up and stared. The metal had been ripped open by teeth…and apparently eaten. She set the can on a nearby table and rallied her powers to her left hand as she continued deeper into the main room, the sounds of cans rattling caught her ear "Cat? Is that you?" she used her powers to flip the light switch and she heard a hiss, the cat had pressed itself into the floor as it covered it's eyes with it's paws. As it slowly stood she got her first real good look at it, short black fur, patches missing and matted with blood and sticks from living in the street, one ear was missing a chunk out of the side, and one bottom fang stuck out as it bit into another can ignoring her. But as she stepped forward the starved and battered fighter backed up some and started a sound in it's chest as it glared at her with the greenest eyes she had ever seen. She smiled and crouched down, holding her uninjured hand out invitingly "Come on little one, I'm sure you would feel much better if I got you something to eat that wasn't metal" the cat slowly took a step forward, then another hesitant foot in front of the other until it's nose touched her outstretched finger. The cat seemed to shrug and sat in front of the fridge before looking back at her. She giggled at the stray and opened it "Let's see, we have…beef?" she looked down and the cat shook it's head. Her jaw fell open but she realized that this cat was smart "…um, we have some leftover pizza?" the cat repeated the action "Tofu? I didn't know we had that" before she put the container up the cat put a paw on the frame, she looked down to see the cat nod "Okay, tofu for you and warm tea for me"

As she sat on the couch sipping her tea the cat ate it's food before slinking under the couch she leaned down to peer beneath the cushions "Mr. cat, would you like to sleep in my room tonight, it's going to get very cold in here…" and that it would, the main room wasn't heated at night and the temp for the night was going to get very low. As the shadow slunk forward she leaned up. She giggled as the stopped after stepping out and looked at her as if saying 'okay, lead on' as the passed the hall the cat stopped at one door "Mr. Cat, that's not my room, in fact, it's empty" the cat took another step towards it and put a paw on the door and it slid open and he turned to face her before nodding and closing the door. To say Raven was stunned would be an understatement.

* * *

Their first real experience with how truly terrifying the wrath of nature could be was only a few weeks later. Gizmo, Mammoth and Jinx managed to take the tower. As the Titans burst through the front door they heard screams from the common room and a yowl, filled with dread for their cantankerous feline companion that had rapidly become a fixture in their lives. They raced up, concern marred their faces as another yowl filled the air. But even their imaginations could never have come up with the sheer amount of carnage that they met when those doors opened.

Patches of red, pink, brown, gray and black greeted them along with a whimpering snivel and crying. As they eased into the room they saw it. The cat stood in front of the bloodied and beaten trio, Mammoth was hiding behind Gizmo and Jinx had been used as a shield from the cat's wrath. All of them looked like they had a run in with a wild tiger. They were the source of the sniveling and crying. The cat licked a paw-almost daintily trying to remove the blood. Mammoth tried to stand but one hiss from the cat had him back in the corner in a flash. Robin laughed "Aww, da poor wittle kitty beat up da big bad HIVE team. HAHAHA-OH GOD! GETTITOFFAME!" and he rushed around with said cat clinging to his face.

As the others left Robin alone and got the HIVE to their cells they managed to piece together the story. Mostly from the insane rambling of Gizmo. The three had gotten into the tower and found the cat sleeping on the back of the couch, Gizmo-being the prick he is decided to mess with it.

Then the cat beat the hell out of them. After three minutes of getting in the tower they were prisoners in it. At first the HIVE was laughed at and a few other tried to take the Tower. Only to meet the same fate.

As news of the cat spread Robin made a tactical decision "Raven, do you think you could get the cat to follow you in town?"

The sorceress stared at him while the cat snoozed ever so lightly on the arm of the couch "Why would I even try that?" her tone showed that she was thinking that too many paws to the head caused some brain damage.

"I was _hoping _that you could convince him to go out with us on patrol, he's stopped every attempt at tower invasion really well and I wondered if we could get him to help us outside…"

Everyone stared at him for a moment and he realized how stupid he sounded at the moment.

The dark girl walked over to the cat and ran a hand down his spine as he lifted his head as if to say 'Why the hell did you wake me up?' she kissed the top of his head and asked the question. To everyone's surprise the cat seemed to shrug and lay back down. Raven looked to her leader "When's patrol?"

* * *

It wasn't really surprising that when they got in the T-car that Robin and Starfire took the back seat, that forced Raven to sit in the passengers and surprisingly the cat jumped up on the dash and walked until he was right in front of Cyborg before laying down and closing his eyes. Cy looked at the dark girl who helplessly shrugged and he copied the action before starting the car.

As they drove around town they never noticed how the cat seemed to be observing everything. Certain people who own cats will tell you that cats know things…things that they shouldn't, like how to get past locked doors, open cans, find your one good set of socks amidst all your others. This cat was in a league all on it's own. Inside this cats mind each and every street was mapped out in detail.

As lunch rolled around the cat stood and put a paw directly on the wheel between Cyborg's hands. Slightly fearfully the metal man nodded and they pulled over to a nearby restaurant just as Raven and Starfire's bellies rumbled. The elder brother chuckled as both girls covered their stomachs in sync. They walked into the eatery and Robin ordered a table for four. The cat raised a brow and nearly put claws into the midget, but he was stopped when Raven stroked his spine. As they stopped at the table the cat stalked past them to sit on the table, the head waiter scowled "No animals allowed!"

Cyborg reached out a hand with a "Hey! Wait-" before the cat glared at the waiter and stalked over to the edge of the table.

They angry man slapped the cat right above the tail "Scat you mangy stray!" the cat however sat and stared at him with a gaze that said 'oh really? I dare you to do that again' with a nerve standing out on his forehead the waiter lifted his hand to deliver another swat when he felt dozens of pin pricks and the floor's smooth wood against his cheek "What the-?"

The other waiters quickly agree that the cat could stay, seeing as it somehow tied the head up with his own apron. Literally, the apron that he wore around his waist was now holding his arms and legs behind his back tied together.

After the fuss they managed to get their food with relatively little disturbance until the siren went off, just as their most finicky member was just about to take a bite…well, it wasn't really a siren, more like an SUV through the front door.

* * *

The Titans (and cat) made their way outside to see a man in a red mechanical suit and a beast made of purple sludge. Cyborg growled "Hey pervert!" where upon Adonis (the smuck) looked over and caught sight of them.

"The Tiny Titans and their pet how cute! Adonis will take you down!" the others took a step back at the word 'pet' as a tick mark appeared on the feline. That cat stalked forward like an emperor, his tail waiving in the air like a serpent from the depths of hell. The smallest Titan cleaned his perilously sharp claws and waited. Compared to Star's skin steel was nothing. Plasmus launched an attack only to be met with the other four, they didn't want to cat to fight him, if he tired to clean himself later no telling what might happen. They turned at the shriek of metal and the punk's scream- the cat's claws had taken off the armored arm.

The cat let out a wail and the others shot back around to see Plasmus's gigantic arm shooting towards Raven. But they stopped in shock as the newest member launched his body between the goth and the villain. He let out a pant before he was cloaked as a dark blue fluid from the one armed armored enemy that burned like a caustic acid. The cat rolled on the ground trying to rid itself of the burning water before the captured lightning speared towards him and ripped into him.

The cat's wail grew deeper and rougher until the wail turned into a growling that rumbled like an earthquake.


End file.
